Of Spells and Rats
by teodeborah3
Summary: How on earth did Ron believe that "Sunshine daises butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" was a legitimate spell? Fred and George always did enjoy pulling the wool over someone's eyes. A little ficlet written for the Page Number Challenge by AStitchedUpHeart.


This little drabble was written for the Page Number Challenge by AStitchedUpHeart. The idea stems from page 105 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (American Edition).

Option 1: Fred and George

Level: Hard

Fred and George had burst into Ron's room a few days before the start of his first year, interrupting Ron's packing of his trunk.

"Oi! Don't just barge in like that, knock next time! What do you want?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Is that the way you greet your two kindest and most generous brothers - ," Fred began.

" - Who are taking time out of their busy schedules - ,"

" - Just so that they can teach you a useful spell - "

"- to show people that you are a wizard of great skill?" George finished.

"It's a simple spell," George plopped down onto Ron's bed, causing numerous articles of clothing and books to teeter dangerously on the edge of his bed. Ron immediately scuttled to his bed, making sure his new school supplies would not be harmed.

"Showing this spell to your classmates, - "

"Will give them the impression,"

"That you are a powerful wizard."

"Why do you care?" Ron questioned, suspicious of the twin's motives.

"Can't your two favorite brothers, take the time - "

"To ensure that their _most beloved and precious_ younger brother is well prepared for school?" Fred and George asked with disturbingly big smiles on their faces.

Ron was still not completely sure if the twins were pulling his leg. He was still suspicious, however, he was hoping that they had something that would make him popular in Hogwarts. He rudely asked, "Well? What is it?"

"Relax, oh demanding and impatient brother of ours," George started.

"You need to first pass Scabbers to us,"

"If not, we won't be showing you the spell,"

"And you can say bye bye to popularity." Fred ended with a smirk, knowing full well that Ron would give in to anything for even a small chance of becoming popular.

"Absolutely not!" Ron immediately protested. "I have seen some of the experiments you perform in your room without mum knowing. I like Scabbers alive and somewhat healthy, thank you very much." Ron inched towards Scabber's cage protectively.

"Relax brother, I merely want to use him as a ... prop." George snickered.

"Yes yes, now pass him over," Fred impatiently stretched his hand towards the cage.

"You're certain this will make me popular? Perhaps even become the Great Harry Potter's friend?" Ron unsuccessfully tried to hide his excitement. He had spent all his life being overshadowed by his older brothers. They were all successful in some way or another. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all were well-liked too. Perhaps this was his way of becoming equally . Maybe this would help him to begin the school year with a bang and let him live up to his many older brother's standards.

"Sure thing Ronni-kins," George brushed of carelessly

"Now listen carefully." Fred and George recited in tandem, waving their wands in an intricate manner:

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

If Ron was only a little bit more observant and less caught up with his impending 'popularity', he would have noticed that Fred's wand had an extra flick at the end, right after the last word was chanted. Perhaps if he was very sharp, he would even have noticed an extra whispered incantation.

However, his attention was focused solely on his now bright yellow rat. Scabbers was completely unaware of the change in his body and was happily napping away.

"Well then, that spell will last for a good day or two. Right then, we'd best be off,"

"After all, we've got mayhem to cause,"

"Mischief to create,"

"People to fright and,"

"Pranks to perfect." Ron gave up trying to keep up with the twins' constant stream of words and trying to keep track of who said what. Instead, he just shooed them out of his room.

As Fred stepped over a pile of textbooks on his way out with George, Ron called out, "Hey Fred, George?"

"What's up, Ronnie?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks ... for all your help."

Grinning at Ron, Fred and George cheekily saluted him with uncanny synchronization.

The moment the door to Ron's room was closed, George burst out, "Do you think he'll actually try to show off using that spell?"

Shaking with laughter, Fred commented, "I hope he does. Can you imagine his embarrassment if the spell fails in front of Harry Potter?"

"I hope he doesn't gamble his so-called popularity on our spell. If he does though, I dearly hope we can be there. I should be so lucky if we have a camera on hand."


End file.
